


The King and the Prince

by Vasilisa_Noapte



Category: Inkheart (2008), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisa_Noapte/pseuds/Vasilisa_Noapte
Summary: What if Cosimo never died, but had been captured and held in secret? Now that the Adderhead is dead he has returned and whit him a secret love story that has been going on for years in a world where love like this is not accepted. Will the King and the Prince part ways once again?
Relationships: Brianna/Violante (Inkheart), Cosimo/ The black Prince, Doria/Meggie Folchart, Farid & Staubfinger | Dustfinger (Inkheart), Mo Folchart/Resa Folchart, Roxane/Staubfinger | Dustfinger (Inkheart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The King and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is not everyones taste, but it is a ship that has been on my mind for a long time. This is set in an alternative universe were Cosimo never died and where some things are going quiet different.  
> There will be a lot of Oc's.  
> If you don't like it- don't read it.
> 
> I'm already sorry for spelling mistakes, English is not my first language, I'm constantly learning.

It had been a long time since they were able to see each other like this. Before he had been taken away from them unknowingly, before the War against the Adderhead had begun...

It had been years. Years of sadness, guilt and mourning.

The black Prince was still nervous as he pushed his body through the small gap in the stone wall that was built around the Castle to protect it. No one knew about this hole in the wall but them, it had been their secret since years. The Prince did not know why he was nervous as such. When they were younger, he used to sneak in like that all the time. Now a days the sneaking almost seemed unnecessary given the Fact that he was going to see the King. It was not the first time he was going to visit the Castle since Cosimo was back, in fact he spent most of the time he could spare there. But something had changed… It felt more real nowadays, less like a daydream or a fantasy of his childish heart. He had noticed the change in the first days of Cosimos return, but he still wasn’t sure how to put what exactly was different now. Yet it felt like an eternity since he last had seen the Kings face.

The Prince dusted off his cloths once he had reached the walkway that lead directly towards the castle. He looked around a few times, making sure that no one was behind him. The Guards knew his face by now. He had nothing to worry about and could pass by without causing much trouble. But it hadn’t always been like that. Back in the days it was very dangerous for him to visit Cosimo. Even though they both had debuted that the Laughing King would have done much more than shaking his head at his son’s friends and preferences. No. The old King had loved his son to dearly to hurt someone he cared for.

Almost the whole Castle knew now. Even Brianna. But she never had said a word to him about it. She mostly ignored him, and he ignored her when their ways crossed in one of the Castles hallways. She did not tell her Mother or her Father so far- which he was very thankful for. While everyone under Cosimos name knew, only a hand full of people in the Princes life did. There were his sisters, their significant others and Battista, because he had figured out himself one day, years ago when Dustfinger already had been gone for several years. Dustfinger did not know. Neither did Mortimer nor Roxane. Or the other Robbers. And it was best this way the Prince figured. They wouldn’t understand or call him crazy for coming up whit a story like that.

Soon he had reached the secret hallway within the Castle that lead directly to the kings Chambers. It was only used by servants or the royal family since it also led to Violantes and Jacopo’s Chambers. As well as the ones Violantes brother, the Addas heads Son lived in. The King and the Queen had decided that it was safer to take the boy in and raise him, in hope that he wouldn’t become like his father and cause trouble once he was old enough to take his rightful place on the throne.

To the Prince's surprise the Kings Bedroom was empty. The fire that was burning in the fireplace was filling the room whit golden light and a warmth that a tent in the secret camp would never be able to hold in. Whit a soft sigh the Price took off his cloak and placed it over a chair nearby before he sat down on the bed. He noticed how much his limbs ached these days. He was more tired than usually since the War had ended and Roxane had told him that he was just overworked, that all the fear and stress of the past years had him drained whit not much energy left. The Prince needed to catch up on sleep, eat more and worry less, that had been her suggestions. But in the Camp the Prince never got to sleep long or eat more. There was always someone in need of his help or someone hungrier than him. They had plenty of food for this winter, thanks to Violantes help, and there were fewer people in their Camp right now. But he still worried about the others more than about himself.

Carefully the Prince slipped off his old, worn out boots and laid down, resting his head on one of the pillows while he listened to the wood cracking in the fireplace. For how many years did he wear those boots now? He wondered all of the sudden. Two or was it Three already? They had always been to big- but after a few weeks he had gotten used to it.

While he laid there, thinking about all sorts of things, he closed his eyes, trying his best to stay awake, he was here to surprise Cosimo and what kind of surprise would It be if he fell asleep in the Men’s bed before he even arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

When the prince woke up again the room was filled with golden sunlight. Judging by that, it was already close to midday. How long did he sleep for? And why did no one wake him up? Once he sat up, he noticed that someone had pulled the bedsheets over his body as well as a nice blanket. A blanket made so delicately; one could only find in the Castle. He rubbed his eyes and turned to his left only to see that the bed was empty and cold. But the pillows had been used. “Why didn’t he wake me up…” he mumbled to himself while he pulled his hands up to his face to rest it in them. He was still tried, and he felt like he had been drinking last night. Was he getting sick? Or was it just exhaustion?

Suddenly the big doors to the room opened which caused the Price to glance over his hands.

“Ah you are finally awake. I was worried that you would never wake up again.” The king’s voice was smooth with a hint of sarcasm.

The doors closed behind the men and the prince could swear that he got prettier day by day. Sometimes he wondered how someone like Cosimo could choose someone like him. His hair had gotten longer since he was back. It was falling onto his shoulders in light curls, yet it had gotten darker over the years. Once it had been golden but now it was a light brown. It was still pretty, and the prince preferred it that color. Cosimo looked more real, like a real human being with it.

When he didn’t answer Cosimo walked up to the bed with a worried expression plastered on his face as he sat down next to him. “Are you feeling unwell?” he questioned while one of his long and skinny hands found its way to the dark hair of the prince, soothing it down a little since it was all over the place from sleeping.

The Prince leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling. “No… I am just… tried, I guess. Sorry for just appearing out of nowhere and then falling asleep.”

That made Cosimo chuckle. Such a pretty chuckle. No wonder all the women that ever-had laid eye on him fell in love in one second. Cosimo was way too charming without even trying.

“You seemed to need that sleep very dearly. No worries, the surprise still warmed my heart, and I was glad to see you.” Cosimo hummed and carefully moved his fingers underneath the Princes chin to lift his head up slightly. “I missed you…” he whispered, their noses almost touching at this point as he leaned in too gently kiss the Prince. And the Prince kissed back, of course.

They stayed like that for quite a while, kissing each other softly while Cosimo pulled the Prince closer into his arms. His hand had tangled up in the dark locks of his lover, loving the way the black color looked against his pale skin. To him the prince was perfect and the most beautiful and kind human being, even if said men never wanted to hear those things.

After a while they broke apart from each other, both were panting for air.

“You should get up and get dressed. We are having tea with Violante. You need to eat something.” Cosimo said while he let the prince lean his forehead against his shoulder. It really wasn’t an energetic day for him today. But in the castle, he could let that happen. In the camp he would have to push through it anyways.

“Fine… “He answered with a sigh, wanting to argue that he already was dressed- but knowing Cosimo, he had already made sure that there were fresh cloths prepared for him somewhere around the room.

The prince lifted himself up and soon found a pile, consisting of pants, a shirt, and a tunic to go over it. Everything in Black. Cosimo always complained about his color choices, mentioning that a blue or red would bring out his eyes and hair more but the prince like to stick to his usual color palette for now.

He got changed in front of Cosimo whit out worries and made his way over to the vanity afterwards to brush his hair through. It was still weird to him- seeing himself in a mirror. In the woods and the camp there were no mirrors other than the surface of a stream or a sea. But here you could see everything clearly, way to clear. And he did not like it much if he were honest. He started to think about Cosimo and his poor choice in a lover again when said men suddenly spoke up.

“What are those shoes? Though, they barely can be called that anymore, since when do you have them?” There it was again, the rich and the poor. Constantly bickering.

“Since a few years. You should know them- that’s the only pair I own.” The prince pointed out dryly while he was busy untangling his long hair.

“What? No, I never noticed them. You need new ones for sure! Do they fit you properly? Then I can call my -“

“No.” the prince cut into the king’s words.

“No, what? They don’t even fit you and you’ve been wearing them since years… why?!” Cosimo would never understand the struggles of not having enough money. The prince had accepted that a while ago. For him, having a pair of boots was luxury. Growing up alone in the streets without his parents had taught him that everything that kept him somewhat warm was precious.

The prince raised his brows and turned around in his chair to face his lover. “First of all. No. you are not buying me new shoes. If I need some, I earn the money for them myself. They are to big yes, but it does not matter, they are fine and have been fine for the longest time. Some people don’t have the luxury to have several pairs of good shoes Cosimo.” He could see his lovers face fall. Sometimes Cosimo seemed to forget that he had almost no money and how hard his life sometimes had been and still was.

“Roxane told you to rest, so you won’t go out there to earn money on the cold streets. You need a good and fitting pair of boots. Why won’t you let me buy them for you just this one time? You give so much to others, let me give something to you...” Cosimo tried it again. But the prince already was used to those arguments.

He shook his head and got up to grab said boots from Cosimo to put them on. “You cannot compare that. And you already give me cloths, Food, and a warm bed. That is more than enough if you ask me.”

It was an ongoing fight between them in which Cosimo wanted to flood the prince with gifts and the prince would accept none of them, thinking that it was not fair towards the motley folk he cared for. Just because he was in the king’s favour shouldn’t make his life easier. He was with Cosimo because he liked him, his personality, his interests, his way of thinking. Not because of his money and the things he could buy him.

“It’s clearly not enough.” Cosimo pouted while they walked along the hallway to meet Violante on one of the terraces to have tea and, in the prince’s case, breakfast.

Once they arrived at the terrace the servant that had opened the door for them bowed and left. Violante was already sipping her tea while she had her nose deep in one of Balbulus books.

“Good morning.” The Prince said out of politeness once they sat down next to her on the round table.

“It’s midday.” She commented, not able to rip her eyes away from the pages yet. After finishing another sentence, she finally looked up at the two men and close the book. “When did you get here? Last night?” She questioned and the prince nodded while another servant filled up their cup’s with steaming tea.

It was almost too cold to sit outside. Autumn had arrived quickly after the addas heads death. But in the midday sun it still was warm enough to sit outside, and the tea kept warm as well.

“How long will you stay?” Violante always asked the questions Cosimo did not like to ask. If it were for him the black prince would have moved into the castle weeks, even months ago.

“In a few hours, my sister invited me for dinner days ago, I cannot not show up.” The prince explained and reached out to get some grapes and bread. He loved the fruits they had in the castle. They even had some, from time to time, that did not grow on the trees close to Ombra or in the castle’s gardens, fruits the other Robbers never had heard about, from lands far away.

“Can’t you come back afterwards? I barely had time with you.” Cosimo complained while he watched Jacopo training with a wooden sword in the distance of the gardens. He was a proud father even though the change of character of his son since his disappearance was not to his liking. Now he spent more time with the boy, hoping that they could ease what his grandfather had destroyed. 

The Prince let out a sigh, he would have liked that, but he had a lot to do at the camp. Preparing the tents and everything for winter and the first snow. “I am sorry, you know that I would prefer that as well.” He said softly.

They ate mostly in silence after that. Talking a bit about the upcoming winter, the kids and how Violante wanted to thank Mortimer and Dustfinger for their big help, but no one really had an idea how to. Afterwards Cosimo was called to listen to some villager’s complaints and worries, seeking help from their king. It was a new thing they did now from time to time, wanting to show the people that they could trust their new rulers- unlike the old ones.

The prince ended up walking through the rose gardens of the castle alongside Violante. Considering the fact that he was the secret lover of her husband they got along well. Violante had no interest in having another child, and she wasn’t much interested in body contact and as long as Cosimo still cared for her and showed her love, she did not mind if he spent his private hours with the prince.

She liked the prince and his siters a lot, and their kids got along as well, so to her, it was just another audition for her messed up family.

“You look tired.” She pointed out after a while of silence between them. The last roses around them started to lose the last brown petals as the wind blew across them.

“I am. I cannot seem to sleep enough these days. Roxane said I need rest, but I cannot find it.”

Violante chuckled in amusement and linked her arm with the prince’s. “You need to stay her for a week or two and forget all your burdens. Sleep as long as you want in a warm room, eat what you like and have a hot bath once your bones grow cold. You easily get rest here trust me.” She said with the caring voice of a mother, even though she was younger than the Prince. Merely a few years were between them at most, but she still managed to feel like an older sister from time to time.

“I know that you are right Violante but I can’t just disappear and leave them all behind.” The prince argued back. It filled his heart with warmth on how much they tried to make him stay. He had felt lonely recently outside the castle. Dustfinger and Mortimer spend most of their time with their families, as they should. Most of the robbers and the people in the camp did these days. Which left him behind and alone.

“They are mostly grown up as well. And during the war they put you down, didn’t they? They decided for you not to be their leader any longer even though you were the only one protecting them and standing up for them. You must finally think about yourself! Your own luck and health! If you keep going like this, we dig your grave by the end of this winter. I know that you never do, that you put everyone in front of yourself. But now the war and the hard times are over… Think of yourself and your own life and the people that love you for once before it is too late again.”

Violante had a point and he knew it. She was smart and always right if she started arguing. He hadn’t thought about himself for a long time. And he was tired… oh so tired of this life and this world. Maybe she was right. One week… after he had set up everything at the camp. Would one week hurt anyone? They probably wouldn’t even notice that he was gone.


End file.
